¿Cuánto Dura Para Siempre?
by White Archer
Summary: ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que no tengo escapatoria, porque cuando nos volvamos a ver te voy a querer otra vez, estaré contigo otra vez y me volveré a enamorar, después de tanto ya lo entendí, yo siempre te voy amar.


**¿Cuánto dura para siempre?**

* * *

 **Link**

La batalla había terminado, cientos de cuerpos sin vida estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, no solo del enemigo, la guardia real de Hyrule en su mayoría había desaparecido, los que aún quedaban de pie y sus heridas no eran de gravedad considerable intentaban ayudar a sus compañeros, amigos con los que habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos, algunos no podían contener el llanto, una escena triste desde cualquier ángulo.

Tumbado en el suelo donde se encontraba podía ver como el cielo que antes estaba claro y despejado poco a poco comenzaba a poblarse de nubarrones oscuros, no necesitaba mirar hacia abajo para saber que su cuerpo estaba destrozado, la espada de Ganondorf había hecho múltiples cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, el pasto debajo de él comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Su cabeza giró hacia su costado, a un lado de él el cuerpo sin vida de Ganondorf le hacía frente, sus ojos amarillentos estaban opacos, vacíos de cualquier signo vital, la espada maestra hundida en su cráneo, la sangre del Gerudo resbalando por su cara y manchando la espada maestra, la espada para repeler el mal; la espada que cargaba con la muerte de miles de vidas a lo largo de toda su existencia.

Lo lamentaba, al igual que él Ganondorf solo era otra pieza de este infinito e insano juego de reencarnaciones al que habían sido sometidos para siempre. Muchas veces se preguntaba los pensamientos que el Gerudo tendría al respecto.

Cada vez estaba más débil, sentía como su vida entraba y salía de la consciencia. Pensó en Zelda, la última vez que la había visto estaba en el castillo, de seguro también habían atacado ahí, rogaba a las diosas que estuviera ilesa. Recordó la carta que le dejó en su escritorio la noche antes de partir, solo deseaba que la hubiera leído, puso todos sus sentimientos en ella, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que era. Sonrió con melancolía, la última vez que estuvo con ella habían discutido, estaba furioso, se descontroló tanto que no midió el alcance de sus palabras y ahora le pesaba en la conciencia; fue en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo, era de noche y mientras estaban ahí la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la luna, él le dijo que la amaba, que lo había hecho desde siempre, pero ella no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo con sorpresa, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó, la besó con todo el amor y la necesidad que podía expresar, pero nuevamente ella no le respondió, ni siquiera intentó detenerlo o alejarlo, eso fue lo que más le dolió, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, con los brazos a su costado.

–Link…..- le dijo cuando la liberó, ahora ella estaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? Ella había sido la que rechazó su amor.

–¿Tú nunca me has querido verdad?- le dio la espalda, no quería seguir viéndola a la cara, ¿La razón?, ella estaba llorando y ver sus cristalinas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas lo hacía sufrir.

–Claro que si Link, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida-

Su rabia ahora explotó y se enfrentó a ella violentamente agarrándola fuertemente de sus antebrazos y sacudiéndola con fuerza -¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Ya deja de mentir! ¡Yo nunca te he importado, tú solo eres una egoísta que siempre me ha utilizado a su conveniencia, una manipuladora que sabe como enredarme para que yo haga lo que tú quieres, para ahorrarte el trabajo sucio!, y yo soy un imbécil porque caigo en tu maldito juego una y otra vez -

-Link no digas eso, cálmate, eso no es verdad nada de eso, yo te quiero-

-¡Cállate!, ¡ya cállate!, tú no sabes querer Zelda- salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta de ella, sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir, no quería hacerlo porque con una sola mirada de esos ojos encantadores se doblegaría a su voluntad otra vez.

Llegando a su habitación comenzó a empacar sus cosas, sabía que pronto tenía que partir, ya tenía todo lo necesario para enfrentarse a Ganondorf, entonces ¿Por qué no ir de una vez?.

Fue cuando escribió la carta...

" _Se acerca el final, ¿eh?, nuevamente el destino nos reclama, te digo algo, estoy cansado, cansado de vivir una y otra vez solo para matar, mi alma esta tan manchada de sangre como mi espada y tan abollada como mi escudo, cuan enfermizo puede ser que incluso ver un montón de cadáveres es normal para mi, he vivido tantas veces y en todas esas vidas lo único que termino de comprender es la muerte; ¿tú también estas cansada? ¿Puede tu alma estar en verdadera paz?_ , _espero que sí. Nos merecemos un descanso ¿no crees? Pero esta maldición es para siempre; me pregunto cuánto será eso._

 _¿Te acuerdas cuando vivíamos en el cielo?, tú no eras una princesa y yo no era un héroe, esos son los recuerdos más felices que poseo, éramos entonces dos jóvenes comunes, sin grandes responsabilidades, ni maldiciones._

 _Siempre y a lo largo de todas estas vidas me he recriminado por haber sido un cobarde en aquel entonces y no decirte lo que sentía por ti, yo nunca había querido ser un héroe, yo nunca he deseado reconocimiento; porque todo lo he hecho por ti y para ti, yo vivo y muero para ti; para que tú estés bien, para que cada día que pase a tu lado me regales una de tus hermosas sonrisas. Un poco de tu amor es lo único que necesito, un poco de tu amor y seré feliz. Pero sé que no puedo obligarte a quererme, entonces dime, ¿cómo le digo a mi corazón que no puede tenerte?. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que no tengo escapatoria, porque cuando nos volvamos a ver te voy a querer otra vez, estaré contigo otra vez y me volveré a enamorar, después de tanto ya lo entendí, yo siempre te voy amar"._

pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en su rostro. En el lúgubre silencio que precede a la muerte a Link le pareció escuchar una voz llamándolo, pero estaba tan débil como para buscar el origen del sonido, cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar por la oscuridad, iba a morir.

-Link…Link…Link-la voz que lo llamaba resonaba en la lejanía de su mente y aún en su lastimero estado pronto fue capaz de darle un rostro a la melodiosa voz, a su dueña la tenia marcada en el alma. Extendió su mano intentando alcanzar el rostro iluminado de ella. Tocó su suave mejilla , parecía tan real.

 **Zelda**

Cuando terminó de leer la carta por enésima vez la abrazó contra su pecho, él había salido corriendo, se fue sin dejar que hablara, le dijo como se sentía pero no quiso escuchar cómo se sentía ella. Cuando Link se marchó ella se quedó mucho tiempo parada donde estaba, hasta que ya no pudo llorar más, hasta que el peso de sus palabras la consumió por completo, él tenía razón cuando dijo que era una egoísta, tenía que reconocer que siempre en los momentos importantes actuaba mal, por eso siempre era necesario el sacrificio de Link.

¿De verdad ella jugaba tanto con la vida de él?, no podía entender cómo, si desde siempre lo único que le había importado era él. - _Eso no es cierto_ \- su mente le dijo, siempre, siempre sus deberes eran primero, cuando era una diosa el deber a su tierra, cuando era una princesa el deber a su pueblo, siempre había algo más importante que ella y sus deseos… más importante que Link.

Cuando Link la besó no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba confundida aún lo seguía estando, él lograba confundirla de sobremanera ¿de verdad la amaba? O simplemente se aferraba a ella en un desesperado intento de no perder a la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado, que le recordaba que alguna vez fue feliz. No entendía como podía amarla, ella no lo merecía, de ninguna manera lo merecía, cuando era una diosa lo había condenado a una lucha eterna solo porque ella no deseaba perderlo, quería ser la dueña de su alma y lo único que había logrado era lastimarlo, su egoísta deseo estaba consumiendo el alma tan pura de Link.

Por eso intentaba alejarse de él, no hacerle más daño, estando a su lado solo encontraría tragedias y desdicha, era lo único que ella había conseguido darle. Quería alejarlo de ella, dejar que él buscara su verdadera felicidad. Pero por más que quisiera cegarse a la realidad no podía negarlo ella era feliz cuando estaba a su lado, ella también lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho. La naturaleza de sus sentimientos iban mas allá de compartir tanto tiempo con él, lo amaba por lo que era, porque siempre sabia como ganarse su corazón, se dio cuenta entonces de que ella también era una cobarde por no querer aceptar sus sentimientos.

Cuando Zelda llegó al lugar donde había tenido lugar la batalla, se movió con desesperación por todo el campo hasta que fue capaz de encontrarlo, se arrodillo ante él y colocó con cuidado su cabeza sobre su regazo, era tan doloroso verlo así, tocó su mejilla y lo llamó –Link..Link…Link…- su cabeza giró en su dirección y sus ojos azules le dedicaron una mirada catatónica, ella podía darse cuenta de que no la veía en realidad. Su mano se poso durante unos segundos sobre su mejilla, apenas un ligero roce con la punta de sus dedos dejando un rastro de sangre sobre su piel mientras su mano caía.

La lluvia ahora era mas fuerte, caía vigorosamente enjuagando las lágrimas del rostro de la princesa. Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para depositar un beso en sus labios y sin romper el contacto tomó la mano de Link entre las suyas, de sus manos la energía comenzó a fluir formando un dorado resplandor; le iba a entregar su vida. Poco a poco su esencia se fue mezclando con la de Link, su cuerpo se convirtió en nada más que energía espiritual, desvaneciéndose lentamente entre el aire y la lluvia.

Él estaría bien.

 _-No te preocupes Link, nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso suceda sabré lo que debo hacer. Yo también ya lo entendí, estaremos juntos, para siempre-_

* * *

Pues.. me gusta el titulo XD.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado n.n

Adiós! :)


End file.
